gps_monster_scouterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pack: Families and Rare Families
Return to JSON Overview Families This section is where you'll define the families of monsters that routes can contain. * name - The name of the family, will be displayed at the top of the exploration screen. "name": "Monster Family" * icon - The icon that will represent this family on the Family Circle. "icon": "0001monst_ico.png" * types - ALL the types involved in this family, including all the possible forms. "types": "grass","poison" * basicTypes - Only the MAIN types of this family, if they are different from the above. "basicTypes": "grass" * eventFamily - Add only if this family should take part in one of the yearly events. Possible: "newyear", "Christmas" "eventFamily": "newyear" * diffusion - How common this family is. "diffusion": 0.8 * frequency - How common eggs of this family are. "frequency": 1 * eggCycles - The amount of egg cycles the eggs will take to hatch. "eggCycles": 20 * eggSpecies - If not specified, the species used for eggs is the first one in the 'members' list. This can be used to change this rule. "eggSpecies": "0001monst" * members - The members of this family and their level limits, in order. IMPORTANT: every possible level from 1 to 100 should be covered by at least one member. ** id - The ID of the monster this member is. ** minlvl - The minimum level this member can be encountered at. ** maxlvl - The maximum level this member can be encountered at. "members": [ {"id": "0001monst", "minlvl": 1, "maxlvl": 20}, {"id": "0002monstfriend", "minlvl": 16, "maxlvl": 36}, {"id": "0003supermonst", "minlvl": 32, "maxlvl": 100} ] * items - Items that members of this family can be holding. ** id - The ID of the item this family can hold. ** prob - The likelihood of this item being chosen to be held. "items": [ {"id": "ItemToHold", "prob": 0.5} ] Rare Families This section is where you'll define the rare legendary families of monsters that routes can contain. * name - The name of the family, will be displayed at the top of the exploration screen. "name": "legendarymonst" * icon - The icon that will represent this family on the Family Circle. "icon": "0150legendarymonst_ico.png" * minlvl - The minimum level this family can appear at. "minlvl": 70 * members - the members of this family and their level limits. ** id - The ID of the monster this member is. ** minlvl - The minimum level this member can be encountered at, must be at least the "minlvl" specified above. ** maxlvl - The maximum level this member can be encountered at. "members": [ {"id": "0150legendarymonst", "minlvl": 70, "maxlvl": 100} ] * items - Items that members of this family can be holding. ** id - The ID of the item this family can hold. ** prob - The likelihood of this item being chosen to be held. "items": [ {"id": "ItemToHold", "prob": 0.5} ] * rareFamilyProbabilityCharmBoost - Determines the probability of finding legendaries when using the Legendary Charm. "rareFamilyProbabilityCharmBoost": 1.5 * rareFamilyProbabilityBaitBoost - Determines the probability of finding legendaries when using the Legendary Bait. "rareFamilyProbabilityBaitBoost": 15